nevarainefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambassador
Ambassador : “Ah, the ambassador graces us with her presence.” -Malcolm Reynolds, Fireﬂy Though “Ambassador” is usually an unoffcial title in the galaxies of HYPERLANES, their duties tend to follow the same lines as dignitaries and diplomats. Ambassadors are your social-first characters, serving as the front line in personal encounters and taking over for those who might just blunder an important interaction. They have a talent for soothing egos, calming tensions, and negotiating for more than most could hope. When necessary, they can incite violence, lie undetected, and convincingly pass as someone they’re not. However, the Ambassador is more than just a pretty face. In a galaxy this mean, those who put themselves into dangerous situations of any kind must know how to fight in more ways than one. They’re shrewd dealers with an eye for the escape hatch, and few realize just how capable they can be until far too late. Ambassadors come about their talents in many ways. Some are naturally adept hucksters and charlatans. Some are trained as entertainers and concubines, only to turn those skills upon their oppressors. Others serve the rebellions of the galaxy as provocateurs and insurgent leaders, instigating trouble wherever they find themselves. The Ambassador is modeled after the bard in the Player’s Handbook. Class Features:''' As an Ambassador, you gain the following class features. Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d8 per Ambassador level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifer Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Ambassador level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, pistols, and either noble swords or vehicle weapons (your choice) Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Insight, Persuasion, plus any 2 of your choice Tools: One type of your choice Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: • (a) a noble sword or (b) any simple weapon • (a) a diplomat’s pack or (b) a military pack • (a) catsuit armor or (b) ﬂight suit armor '''Pulling Gambits You know a trick or two when it comes to handling yourself in dangerous situations. You also have an area of expertise few others can claim: gambits for inﬂuencing others. You goad, fool, or smooth over your adversaries as easily as an ally might gun them down. Your way involves less blood. Tricks You know two tricks of your choice from the Deception and Inﬂuence gambit schools. You learn additional ambassador tricks of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Tricks Known column of the Ambassador table. Gambit Slots The Ambassador table shows how many gambit slots you have to pull your gambits of 1st level and higher. To pull one of these gambits, you must expend a slot of the gambit’s level or higher. You regain all expended gambit slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level gambit Thrill of Battle and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level gambit slot available, you can pull Thrill of Battle using either slot. Gambits Known of 1st Level and Higher You know four 1st-level gambits of your choice from the Deception and Inﬂuence gambit schools. The Gambits Known column of the Ambassador table shows when you learn more Ambassador gambits of your choice. Each of these gambits must be of a level for which you have gambit slots. For instance, when you reach 3rd level in this class, you can learn one new gambit of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the Ambassador gambits you know and replace it with another gambit from the Deception and Inﬂuence gambit schools. This new gambit must be of a level for which you have gambit slots. Gambit Pulling Ability Charisma is the gambit pulling ability for Ambassador gambits. Your gambits come from your powerfully magnetic presence and capacity for manipulating the emotional states of others. You use your Charisma whenever a gambit refers to your gambit pulling ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an Ambassador gambit you pull and when making an attack roll with one. Gambit save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Gambit attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Experimental Gambits You can pull any Ambassador gambit you know as an Experiment if that gambit has the Experiment tag.